PS I Hate You
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: AU When does life begin and life end? For them it ends when he pulls the trigger. For the first time his finger slipped. Instead he gripped her arm and threw her out the door. IchiRuki
1. Prologue: Low Rider

**Title:**P.S. I Hate You

**Summary: **AU When does life begin and life end? For them it ends when he pulls the trigger. For the first time his finger slipped. Instead he gripped her arm and threw her out the door. IchiRuki

**Shalan's Say:**Hello… I KNOW another IchiRuki? Bet you guys are happy. Anyways… this is for the brainstorming of Somewhere… I AM SO CLOSE TO BEING FINISHED! But I am burnt out on that story… anyways… THE LAST CHAPTER OF SOMEWHERE WILL BE UP ON DECEMBER 24 AT MIDNIGHT! EXPECT IT ON CHRISTMAS! (The first to last will be posted sometime this month… XD)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach… but I do own Kazumi

**Prologue: **Low Rider

**Quote:** "… All valid ideas… Great initiative… But…" – Rusty Ryan, Ocean's 13

&&&

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

"Yeah he's the best in the business… no sir… I assure you… he'll do the job with no problem…" The raven-haired man hung up the phone and sighed heavily, leaning his head down on his desk. Dealing with these phone calls all the time bothered him beyond all belief. The phone began to ring again and he groaned outwardly and ignored it. "He's not here anymore…" he grumbled, his face pressed against the shiny mahogany. He closed his eyes and the obnoxious ringing thundered in his head. "Honestly…" he grouched and answered the phone.

**Santa Barbara, California**

"Ye-llow…" he lifted his cell phone to his ear. "Hold on one second mmkay sweetie?" He smiled and she giggled, walking off and jumping in the pool. The tan skinned blonde swam over to join the other two girls with a grin. He lifted an eyebrow and lifted his orange juice to his lips. "How you doin'?" He lilted and stood up, adjusting his low slung trunks.

"Where in the HELL are you?" He yanked the phone away from his ear as the screech came over the line.

"What are you? My mother? Cool your jets mate…" He stepped across the tile in his beach house and set his glass down on the granite counter.

"COOL my JETS?" Every other word was emphasized as if he were forcing it out. "COOL MY JETS? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"In Cali… where else would I be?" He miffed, pouring more orange juice into his glass.

"Wha-what is that? Do I hear you pouring? ARE YOU DRINKING THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING?"

"And again… are you my mother?" He sipped the fruit juice and smacked his lips teasingly. "Have you forgotten that the last time I drank was in college… or is that not important to you… what are you stitching your knickers about this time?"

"STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!"

"Why don't you come down to Cali and relax… you're going to give yourself an ulcer soon…" He spoke into his glass only to hear an angry shout. "You're so angry you're not thinking… call me back when you've calmed down…" He hung up the cell phone. "Sorry sweet pea…" he trotted back out to the poolside. "Bugger…" his cell phone beeped and he flipped it open. The Voyager nearly slipped out of his fingers but he caught it and read his text. "In all CAPS too…" he chuckled and drank from the glass again as he read the message out of the corner of his eye, then something tilted his head. "A what?" He set his glass down. "Another assassination huh? Doesn't sound too bad… but only 14 million… surely that can be amended…" he said thoughtfully then looked over at the girls. "I'll call him back later…"

&&&

Okay it shouldn't be hard to figure out who is who… but if you want to know… you'll have to read the next chapter… and isn't guy number two THE MOST FRUSTRATING PERSON IN THE WORLD? XDDD He's just completely like… okay… sure XD READ AND REVIEW OR I WON'T POST AGAIN!

Shalan


	2. You’re Infuriating

**Chapter: **You're Infuriating

**Shalan's Say:** HELLO! HOW ARE YOU? Hope you REVIEWED ME! If you didn't… sobs… WHYYYY?

&&&

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

"I SWEAR to GOD!" The red-haired man stepped out of his black Jaguar XK and tilted his head down. His dark Armani sunglasses flashed as he tossed his keys to the valet, walking towards the speaker. His tailored black pinstripe Armani button front vest was pulled over his white fitted shirt which was rolled up to his elbows. His fitted Armani pinstripe pants were hidden at the waist slightly by his half un-tucked shirt. His rust colored mane was short and groomed spiked up in the front a la Brad Pitt. His rust jaw line beard had five o'clock shadow just above it. "JESUS!"

"Why do you keep doing that?" Ichigo Kurosaki. Age 29. Tall, handsome and laid-back. As the son of a middle class Japanese doctor and an upper class Irish attorney he graduated at the top of his class from Yale… he had a way with women and used that to his advantage… he also happened to have a knack for making his best friend and business partner angry.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE INFURIATING!" The raven-haired man shouted back. His grey and white satin tie shone against his white fitted shirt. His sleeves were rolled up as well but his neatly pressed shirt was tucked into his charcoal grey ESCADA editor's pants. His stubble was obvious and Ichigo patted his cheek.

"You need a shave but don't you know… God doesn't like it when you say his name in vain…"

"AAAH! SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE MOST FRUSTRATING PERSON I KNOW!"

"You're acting like Leopold Bloom… you want me to get you your blue blanket sweet heart…" The taller quipped, earning him a death glare.

"Shaddap…" Uryu Ishida. Age 28. Tall, dark-haired and blue-eyed. He was well educated, graduating from To-Oh University in Japan with a degree in Political Science then from Oxford in England with a degree in International Business Law. He was more cautious than the other and let this get to him, unfortunately… this time it was causing him to panic more than was necessary.

"Oooh… cranky… you need to get more sleep…" Ichigo breezed past his partner and into the hotel.

"Hello Mr. Kurosaki…" was the greeting that was washed over him breathlessly from every woman in the hotel and casino. Uryu followed after him, wanting so badly to hurt his best friend.

"How can you be so RELAXED?" Uryu fumed as they stepped into the elevator.

"Because you're around sweet heart…" Ichigo quipped which earned him a warning shot in the navel.

"Next time I won't miss…" Uryu fired off and folded his arms. He was obviously upset, his knuckles were white and he had missed a button while buttoning his shirt. Ichigo reached over and began to unbutton the other's shirt. Uryu cursed. "What in the HELL?" Ichigo straightened his shirt and buttoned it back up.

"You missed a button… jeez Ishida… I leave and you fall apart…" Ichigo snorted, for once Uryu kept his mouth shut and his hands to himself. "Damn… you really are in a shitty mood… is this what I drove halfway across the globe for?"

"Don't tell me you drove all night LONG!" Uryu raised his voice again and Ichigo flinched.

"Again… what's with you? You channeling my mother again ouiji board?" The carrot top chuckled then scooted away just in time for Uryu's fist to fly past his hip. "Stop trying to castrate me with your bare hands…"

"Just shut up… you're not going into the meeting looking like that…"

"Well I certainly can't go into the meeting looking like you…" Ichigo joked again… much to his stomach's dismay.

&&&

"Mr. Ishida… a woman is here to see you… I…" the secretary trailed off as Ichigo walked out of the bathroom, his towel tied firmly around his waist.

"Yes, yes Diane… let her in…" Uryu sighed then followed her eyeline. "ICHIGO!" He barked and Ichigo looked over.

"Yeeees…" the smart-ass Irishman replied. Uryu scowled and Ichigo sniggered.

"CLOTHES!"

"Yes ma'am… whoop…" he ducked before the thrown paper weight was thrown.

"God I hate him…"

"You don't haaaate me…" Ichigo sang from the other room.

"You're an idio-WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Uryu nearly shrieked. Ichigo chuckled as he stood in the doorway wearing Uryu's ESCADA pants and white fitted shirt and tie.

"I'm going into the meeting looking like you…" Ichigo grinned and immediately afterwards a pen attached itself to the door where Ichigo was just standing.

"CHANGE!" Uryu shouted at him. "He is SO STUPID!" Uryu fumed as he looked through papers. His fitted white shirt was un-tucked from his ESCADA pants and his black hair was messy from the repeated raking of his fingers.

"Better?" Ichigo walked out of the bathroom with a pair of low slung dark blue jeans, held up by a brown belt. In his hand was a t-shirt. Uryu narrowed an eye then looked over as the door opened.

"You said he'd be here!" A woman squealed and flew across the room, clasping the half-naked man in her arms. "ICHIGO!"

"COUSIN!" Ichigo swung her around then set her on her feet. Just barely reaching his chin her bright red hair was down, hanging in soft strands down her neck and shoulders. Kazumi Hasegawa. Age 26. Triple threat: beautiful, intelligent and sharp as a tack. She wore a fitted pink silk blouse and a white pencil skirt. Her long tan legs were ended in white high heels.

"Ka-Kazumi…" Ichigo snickered as Uryu froze at the red-head's appearance. The silk clung to her body in all the right places and it made him unconsciously lick his lips.

"Stop staring and give me a hug…" she smiled and Uryu trembled lightly then wrapped his arms around her waist as her breasts pressed again his chest. Her lips brushed his ear teasingly and he heard her exhale lightly in his ear. "Jeez… you're so stupid…" she smiled as she stepped away from him.

"I'm stupid huh Hasegawa?"

"Sorry to break-up this happy reunion… but…" A head entered the room and the other three looked over.

&&&

**Leavenworth Federal Penitentiary, Leavenworth, Kansas**

Ichigo stepped out of his XK and looked around the parking lot with a contemplative glance. "Find more cheer in a graveyard…" He quipped then shut the door and locked it.

"This is a graveyard Mr. Kurosaki," the warden told him. "Understand the prisoners don't get visitors very often… and when they do it's not good… so please forgive them… they forget themselves."

"It's quite alright…" Ichigo lilted and smiled the warden nodded his head and opened the door. An elaborate cage system was set up, making Ichigo lift an eyebrow as he looked up at the crowd of men just above and in front of him.

"Are you absolutely sure about this Ichigo?" Kazumi pursed her lips from behind him. Her knee length black pencil skirt did little to hide her curves as she pulled off her long double breasted jacket. Her fitted blue blouse hugged her hips and waist to the point that Ichigo almost told her to put her jacket back on.

"Yeah… but… the…" a cat call came from above them.

"Hey sweetie!" A jeer came amongst mixed shouts. Kazumi looked up as Ichigo handed his coat to the warden with a thank you. "Not you lady! I was a'talkin to the cutie next to you…" Ichigo looked up and blinked then pointed at himself. The man nodded and the cat calls came again.

"I see… since they've entered jail the wife killers have decided women aren't worth it…" Ichigo snapped another one off and Kazumi snorted.

"Shut up before you cause them to serve another life sentence or two…" the red head walked after him as the warden opened the gate to allow them into the main room. Ichigo's rolled up sleeve exposed his winding tattoo, the black angled edges of the tribal snake gripped his hand and wrist wrapping up and disappearing beneath his sleeve. The silver and gem ring on his middle finger caught the eye of every man in the jail, it sparkled with something near expensive. His signature Armani pinstripe button-front vest was unbuttoned and his white fitted shirt was tucked in for once. His Armani pinstripe pants accented by a silver chain extending from the first belt loop on the left side of his hip into his left pocket caught the sunlight. His black tie was loosened slightly and off kilter, much to his cousin's annoyance and his shiny black shoes shone in the dim light of the penitentiary.

"You're the one they'll take not me… it's been a while since they had some nice breasts to fondle…" Ichigo teased and she scoffed.

"But you'd protect me right cousin?" She tossed her hair over her shoulder and pulled it up into a ponytail.

"Sure I would…" he rolled his eyes. He scanned the rows of men, looking for the inmate they needed. "That's him…" he motioned and the warden escorted them into another room, to Ichigo it looked like a torture chamber… in reality it was the interview room that lawyers came to speak to their clients in.

Several minutes later the warden returned with a black haired man in what looked to be his mid to late 30's. The man sat down at the table as Ichigo leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest.

"So what do you want?" The man clipped his speech in a classic Jersey fashion, making Ichigo's mouth turn up at the corners.

"We want to ask you a few questions…" Kazumi set a file down in front of him and he opened it, looking at the picture. "Do you know this man?"

"Before you ask… if you cooperate fully with us… we'll call it parole for the aid in a federal investigation and shorten your sentence." Ichigo said from the corner of the room.

"Parole huh?" He seemed to consider this. Ichigo smiled again. "No, shit Dick Tracy?" Ichigo shrugged.

"It's the least we can do for someone who's going to help condemn one of his buddies to life in prison and then some…" the carrot-top's voice echoed slightly and the man grinned.

"Alright… the guy's name is Souske Aizen. He's a hit man for the Jersey Mob. Real high class like." He pointed a finger to the woman in the background over his shoulder. "That's his handler. 'cause the high class ones gotta have a handler… ya'know?" Ichigo nodded his head. "The handler's name is Marisol… I dunno what 'er real name is… they just got nicknames like that ya'know?"

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Kazumi leaned against the table with her hip.

"My name's Nathaniel… Nathanial Grioni…"

"Is it true that you were an informer for the Mafia when you were outside?" Ichigo straightened up.

"Yes. I worked as one of them hit men for a while too… but dat's all gone now hmm?"

"Yeah pretty much… listen thanks for the help… if you remember anything else… or if you have any problems… call me…" Ichigo produced a card and handed it to the man. "That's my cell phone and my home phone… call if you remember anything else…" Ichigo began to walk off. "Oh! By the way…" he turned around and produced a thick orange envelope. "Your wife sent you that…" he handed it to the man called Nathaniel whose eyes lit up with delight.

"I always forget how good you are with people…" Kazumi tucked the manila folder under her arm.

"HEY! MISTER!" Ichigo stopped and turned around, Nathaniel paused, looking around for the warden then sprinted over to them. "I jus' remembered something. They call him a transporter…" Ichigo's eyes narrowed and Kazumi watched the corners of his mouth inch towards his chin. The jaw line beard sinking slightly as his mouth made a turn for his feet.

"Thanks Nathaniel… if you remember anything else… call…" Ichigo whipped around, obviously displeased and stalked out of the room.

"ICHIGO!" Kazumi ran after him as he got into the Jaguar. She dove into the passenger seat as he sped off, taking the Jag up to seventy in about a minute. She hurriedly buckled her seatbelt.

"Bastard's supplying weapons to fuel this goddamn war…" Ichigo snarled as he roared down the Interstate.

"Ichigo there's nothing we can do about it yet… we have to wait for orders…" Kazumi stared straight ahead. That red-head of his was no lie, his temper flared immediately when threatened. She looked over at him and he relaxed slightly, slowing down.

"I know…" he scowled, his good mood ruined. "I need a cigarette…"

&&&

Hello all… It's Shalan wreaking havoc on people's lives again… I should (if I try) be able to update again later today… I'm sorry that I'm not updating any of the other stories right now… forgive… READ AND REVIEW OR I WON'T **EVER** UPDATE THE OTHERS!

Shalan


	3. Til Death Do Us Part

**Chapter**Til Death Do Us Part

**Shalan's Say: **Hello… the title to this chapter may be a little misleading (or it could be spot on) but anyways… there's a reason behind it… and you would see why if you would stop reading this stupid author's note and start reading the CHAPTER!

&&&

**Miami, Florida**

He smiled as she squealed with laughter, lifting her arms out of the convertible top. "I thought you would like it…" he chuckled as another peal of laughter echoed in his senses.

"Thank you…" she smiled as he leaned over and kissed her tenderly. "Pay attention to the road Kaien!" She squealed as they nearly flew off the side of the road. He laughed and jerked their car back onto the road. Her long black hair whipped around her face and back in the wind, the bright mid-morning sun sending cascades of red, blue and purple through her hair. Her brilliant violet eyes were closed for the moment in ecstasy from the joy of the car. Her peaches and cream skin was porcelain doll like, soft and silky. The lavender halter top was pure silk, exposing the valley of her breasts. Her tan shorts barely reached her mid-thigh, her long smooth legs exposed to the morning air.

"I love you Rukia…" he told her and she looked over with a grin.

"I love you too Kaien…" she giggled, letting their lips brush before forcing him to look at the road. "You're going to kill us if you're not careful! I don't want to spend our holidays DEAD!" She grasped her seatbelt as he jerked the wheel, teasing her.

&&&

Ichigo leaned the barrel of his rifle against his thigh, staring at the pack of gum in his hand. The note attached to it made him frown. "I took your cigarettes… this is better for you… Love, Kazumi." Ichigo spat then ripped open the package of mint gum. "This is better for me…" he growled and began to chew angrily on the gum, he wasn't going to get any joy out of the gum… he would have, however, gotten at least a little joy from a good cigarette. "Damn… damn damn… double damn…" he cursed under his breath as he gnawed at the minty rubber.

"Are you still throwing a fit Kurosaki?" He heard a voice over his ear piece.

"'Bout time you got here…" Ichigo roughed his hair with his hand as he leaned back from the window.

"Sorry… got a little held up…" Kisuke Urahara. Age 31. His uncanny ability to show up at the last second and still know what the hell was going on was something that annoyed his cohorts… and as such he employed this tactic as often as was possible. Tall, blonde and drop dead sexy the man had a knack for other things too… like flirting (successfully) with girls nearly half his age and simultaneously pleasing his significant other (of 15 years).

"Yeah? What was her name this time?" Ichigo stuck another piece of gum in his mouth and heard Kisuke snort.

"SHE was getting mad at me about my inability to put the milk carton in the ice box…" Kisuke snorted and Ichigo smiled, swallowing the gum. "You know if you swallow that the gum is going to stay in your tummy for five years…" Ichigo scoffed.

"Yeah… sure it will… what do you take me for? A five year old?"

"Well in that case it'd be gone when you turn ten." Ichigo frowned.

"I'm not five you idiot…"

"I know that… but it's so fun making you feel like one…" Kisuke laughed so hard Ichigo thought he would die… and secretly hoped that he would.

"Shut up… so am I killing the target today or what?"

"Are you watching the window?" Kisuke sang and Ichigo turned his attention to the window directly across from him to watch for Aizen's ugly mug.

&&&

"Hush…" Rukia giggled as his arms wrapped around her waist. She slapped him away and opened their hotel room door. Before she could say anything else he locked his lips over hers, shutting the door behind them.

"I've got you now…" he whispered, pinning her calves against the bed.

"I guess you do…" she chuckled as they toppled over onto the bed. That was when it happened. A single shot enter the side of Kaien's head and exited the other. Rukia screamed, leaping back from what seconds ago had been a perfectly alive Kaien.

She whirled around, looking for the shooter but saw no one. "KAIEN!" She screamed and dropped to her knees, pressing her hands into her eyes as tears dripped down her face and onto her thighs.

The door to the hotel room burst open and Rukia fell back, looking up at the intruder. "Damn it!" Ichigo cursed as he fired at the window on the other side of the bed. A shot came through and skinned his upper right arm, something he could ignore for a moment. "Can't people just close the damned blinds?" He spoke to Kisuke on the other like who gave a snarky laugh. He steadied his hand gun with one hand and fired again, gaining a shout from outside the now shattered window. He heard the sound of someone propelling and he ran to the window, swinging himself out by his arm and firing at the person sliding down the side of the building. "DAMN DAMN DAMN!" Ichigo shouted and put his gun back in its holster, gripping his upper arm with his left hand. "Fuck… have you got him?"

"My name's not fuck… but yes I've got him… we'll send out another squad to get him Ichigo… tend your wounds and… is there someone in the room with you?" Ichigo turned slowly to see the forgotten form of Rukia, hiding behind the bed, her arms wrapped around herself. He sighed and pulled out his gun, pointing it at her forehead. Her terrified eyes were wide, her entire form trembling.

A wind picked up in the room and Ichigo swung around as a helicopter rose up. The shooter stood in the open door. The carrot-top fired, pulling the trigger as many times as his clip would allow. He dropped the empty clip and quickly loaded another, diving behind the bed next to Rukia. The man in the helicopter opened fire, the machine gun in his arms shredding the bed and anything around it. Ichigo waited until he had stopped. He leaned over and placed the barrel of his gun against Rukia's temple and rested his finger against the trigger. Their eyes met. Ocher melded into violet and for a moment his heart stopped. For the first time his finger slipped. Instead he gripped her arm and threw her out the door.

&&&

"LET GO OF ME!" Rukia screamed as Ichigo forced her into the bright red Lamborghini. He slammed her door shut and got in, locking all the doors in the car. She began to scream again and he looked up at the ceiling of the car, praying to god that she would stop before the police came and asked what was going on.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo clapped a hand over her mouth and she fell silent from shock. "Listen do you WANT us to die? You're going to get yourself killed if you don't be quiet. That man that just killed your husband is going to kill you too if you DON'T BE QUIET!" He shouted in her ear. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" She nodded meekly and he removed his hand from her mouth. "Good… now shut up and put your seat belt on." She complied and buckled her seat belt and he stepped on the gas so hard she was thrown back in her seat as they flew down the empty Miami street.

&&&

**Oklahoma City, Oklahoma**** (The State of Suck)**

"Sit." Ichigo commanded and Rukia sat down on the bed. He sat down in the chair of the hotel and rested his elbows on his knees. Lacing his fingers together he rested his forehead against his hands. "Okay…"

"What's your name?" She asked. She appeared to have calmed down from earlier in the day.

"Are you hungry?" He ignored the question and her face suddenly became miffed.

"Look I was quiet all day like you told me to be… I should at least get to know your name…" Ichigo's tired eyes met hers and she tilted her chin up.

"Ryuu. Just call me Ryuu…" He told her and she blinked, then her eyes caught the serpentine dragon tattoo on his hand and wrist.

"Ryuu huh?" She nodded her head. "You want to explain to me why my husband is de-de-de…" she couldn't seem to get the word out and he sighed.

"Not really… since I don't really know anyways… my target was the man that killed your husband. Not your husband…" Ichigo rubbed his temples tiredly. Why had he rescued her? She would have been better off dead wouldn't she?

"Are you still trying to kill the man who killed my husband?" Rukia stared at him pointedly. He sighed again, his head throbbing.

"Yes, if he's not already dead… but anyways… where do you live I'll take you home and…"

"NO! I'm staying with you." He looked up. "My husband was killed by this man you're trying to kill Mr. Ryuu… I have no choice but to come with you…"

"You can't come with me…" He stared at her. Most normal people would have been in the throes of sorrow after the death of their husband. Most people wouldn't have trusted a stranger with a gun…

"Why not? He was my husband! I can't just leave his death to the dogs… and besides… doesn't this make me a witness? Won't he be looking for me?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes as she stood up. "You got me into this… how can you tell me that I can't avenge my husband's death?" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"C'mon… I need some new clothes and maybe a shower…" Her eyes locked onto his sleeve which was caked to his arm with blood from the open wound near his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Rukia asked as he dropped a hundred dollar bill on the bed of the hotel room.

"Just be quiet and get into the car…" he walked away from the Lamborghini and stepped into a black Mustang convertible. A man dressed in a black suit stepped into the car that they had been in and drove away. Rukia stared at the Mustang as he started it. "Are you coming?" His voice rang from inside the car. She started towards the car then broke into a run, diving into the convertible and closing the door as he drove off.

&&&

**Phoenix****, Arizona**

Ichigo crossed his legs, leaning back in the chair impatiently. A spit bubble rose from his mouth and floated away. "Are you done yet?" He complained from the chair. She scoffed from inside the changing room and he reached into the pink bag at his side and pulled out a bra and fiddled with it.

"I want your opinion on these jeans…" she walked out with a hand over each breast. "Wha-what the hell are you doing?" She nearly dropped her own breasts. He had covered his eyes with a white lace bra. The woman who was waiting on them was nearly in tears as Rukia snatched the bra off his face. "Whose is this?"

"Yours…" Ichigo grumbled.

"Oh… well then why the hell are they on your face?" She snapped and walked off into the changing room. He stared at her retreating bare back and smirked pulling out one of the chemises and covered his eyes with it. Rukia walked out a few minutes later and handed the tags from the clothes to the sales woman along with her new clothes. She now wore a pair of light blue jeans and a tight white shirt. Her long black hair was pulled back in a messy bun with strands of hair clinging to her face.

"You are so stupid…" she grabbed the chemise off of his face and threw it into the bag. He sat up and walked off after her. He stood beside her, his hands in his pockets as he waited for the woman to scan all of Rukia's clothes. The Nordstrom women around them were nearly continuously circling around the area where Ichigo was standing. He frowned as Rukia set a new Prada bag, complete with pocketbook, on the counter next to the clothes.

"I'm not the one spending money on things I don't need…" he snapped and she backed off a little. She smirked as the woman rang up a 5,000 dollar ticket. Ichigo slapped a credit card down on the counter and drummed his fingers on the counter as the woman picked it up. American Express Black Card. The most prestigious credit card the company offered. Rukia was too stunned by the card itself to pay attention when he signed the receipt. He shoved the bags into her arms and walked off out of the store.

"So where are we going now?" She asked.

"I'm going to bed hopefully." He looked up as rain began to sprinkle down from the sky. He sighed as she blinked down at his hand. Clutched in his fist was a large ESCADA bag. She blinked as he tossed it into the back of a Land Rover and got in.

"HEY! Where's the other car?" Rukia protested before he got back out of the car and threw her bags into the back of the car.

"Just get in damn it…" He grouched and pulled open the box between the seats. Inside was a pack of his favorite cigarettes… a style of Italian imports. He pulled out the box, tapping it on his wrist then opening it. He grinned childishly as he pulled one out and placed it between his teeth, pulling out his gold and silver lighter and lighting it.

"Smoking is bad for you…" Rukia told him as he shut his car door. She shut hers and looked over at him as he drew in on the cigarette. His body seemed to relax as he blew smoke out of his mouth. She gasped as she grasped her purse off the floor of the car. "My stuff…" she dug around in the bag and pulled out her wallet and flipped through it. Everything was intact.

As they drove away into the pouring rain she looked over at Ichigo who was staring straight ahead, drawing in on the cigarette then tossing it out the window. His powerful jaw line and rusty red beard accented his ocher eyes, which were shadowed from tiredness. For some reason she felt safe with him. He gave her the same feeling that Kaien had always given her… security. She closed her eyes and snuggled down into the seat, letting sleep overtake her… after all… it had been a long 48 hours.

&&&

HELLO! TIS SHALAN! LEAVE ME A REVIEW OR I NO UPDATE ANY OF MY STORIES… I love you all…

Shalan


End file.
